Never Let Me Go
by Christal-R
Summary: They bonded through letters, and even more closer when they met face to face. But when their schools share a rivarly, can they keep their friendship in tact...or will they be forced to let it go? Randy/Ashley.


**Never Let Me Go**

_**a Randy/Ashley fic.**_

_---_

_March 29, 2009._

_Dear pen pal, _

_I'm sitting at my desk right now writing this to you. No offense but writing a letter is so not 'it' anymore. I mean, who would have the time to write a letter nowadays? Computers have taken over the world, basically. You can send an e-mail to someone and you can get it in like half a second! Snail mail cannot beat that when it comes to time. And you don't have to worry about losing it because it's always there…that is if you don't delete it by accident. That's where the big problem comes in._

_Okay. The point of writing this letter is not to discuss about technology, is it? Unless you're a computer geek like Cody, or 'The Code' as we like to call him in class. Oh. It just occurred to me that you might have not use a computer at all, do you? If you don't then I apologize for starting this letter off wrong. I was just giving you my opinion. _

_Anyway, let's start off with me telling you my name before I go off-track again. My name is Ashley Massaro and I am sixteen years of age. I think I'm a simple person. I'm not into fancy jewelry or always 'up to date' with fashion like some of my friends. But punk rock is my kind of style. I'm into tattoos, arm warmers…anything else that's punk-related, if that's the word._

_Alright, so let us talk about family. My dad is a pilot and my mom is a teacher. My parents got divorced when I was seven so I've been living with my mom since then. I have three sisters and one brother. Two of my sisters are away and working; the third one is currently in her junior year in college in Florida. So you can say that I'm left on my own with my mom watching me like a hawk 24/7 and my eight year old brother to drive me up the wall at every opportunity he gets._

_My favorite food of all time is P-A-S-T-A. What does that spell? Pasta. I love anything that's to do with pasta: baked ziti, lasagna, spaghetti and meatballs…I could go on and on but that will make this letter too long. I could eat pasta every night and never get tired of it. My best friend calls me Ashy-roni (don't laugh) because of that. I don't know why I'm telling you this part but whatever. I have to write about myself and that's exactly what I'm doing._

_I don't really have a favorite subject at school but if I have to pick, then I guess I'll say English. I get to be creative when it comes to writing short stories. Math is my least favorite without a doubt. It always find ways to depress me, honestly._

_Well, that's it for now. I would probably write a little more about myself but I've got to study for a Biology quiz tomorrow morning. Sorry if this letter sucks. I have been caught up in other things that I forgot all about it. But I'm sure after reading this that you wouldn't want to know more about me. I mean, what else is there to know? That I like fried hot dogs with mayonnaise? Actually, I do like that. That's my becoming my favorite food number two._

_Take care and hope to hear from you soon. _

_Your pen pal, _

_Ashley._

_P.S. - Sorry for the grease marks that you're seeing now. I was eating French fries while writing this and dropped them by accident. Blame my brother Mikey for scaring me with his toy megaphone._

---

"THAT WAS THE BEST QUIZ EVER!!!!"

Exclaiming at the top of her voice was a brunette teenager who had just stepped out of the science laboratory with a big grin on her face. Just a few minutes ago, a quiz was given to the Biology class and she was certain that she would ace it.

But it didn't mean that she would receive the same thought with her classmate on the matter. For a dirty blonde teenager behind her had on a sour face. "I officially hate quizzes."

"Aw come on Ashley. It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't _that_ bad? Are you kidding me? I spent two hours cramming the hard stuff…and next thing I knew that it didn't show up on the freakin' paper!"

"Yeah, they were a few things that he didn't give us." Mickie nodded in agreement as she recollected the quiz they had done that Monday morning. "But you know Mr. Carson. You never know what he's giving us."

"Unfortunately. I don't even want to see that paper again. He can shred my paper for all I care."

Mickie giggled as they proceeded down the hall. "That's what you said for all the other quizzes he gave us."

"Well that one was definitely the worst yet," Ashley said and sighed.

"I know what will make you feel better though."

"Yeah? What's that?"

Mickie smiled. "Pasta. It's on today's menu."

"You say good things, my friend."

The two friends linked arms and together they proceeded down the hall, on their way to the cafeteria. Ashley was now a little cheerful than she was earlier on.

"Oh Ash, have you finished your letter?" Mickie asked. "We're supposed to drop it in the box today."

Ashley pulled out her letter from the shoulder bag. "Yeah. I got it right here."

"Cool," said Mickie and beamed. "I thought it would be cool to have a pen pal, don't you think?"

It had been about two weeks ago since pen pal program had officially started. It was an exciting one to take part in to write letters to other people from different schools in different countries and cities for the benefit of learning new cultures, improve literacy and of course, make new friends.

"It's okay I guess." Ashley shrugged, showing little interest. "I wrote it last night since I forgot about it."

"I wrote mine last week," Mickie told as she pulled out hers. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"It's just a letter. And besides, how will you know that you'll get a response?"

"I'm sure I will get it. It just takes time, you know."

"Whatever you say," said Ashley. They found the box outside the staffroom where they were supposed to drop their letters. After dropping their letters, the girls made their way to the cafeteria.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Mickie squealed. "I can't wait to get my letter soon!"

"I doubt I'll get a reply for my letter," Ashley muttered.

"Oh stop being so negative," Mickie said. "Everyone will get a letter. So you _will_, too!"

"Uh huh. Sure. Come on, I can hear pasta calling out my name."

"Okay Ashy-roo…"

And that was when a playful punch was directed to Mickie's arm, emitting laughter from the duo as they joined the lunch line.

* * *

**A/N: It's only a trial chapter to try out this idea I thought of today. Sorry if it sucks lol.**


End file.
